Blaming Me
by xKyoSan
Summary: I know it's not M yet, and it won't be for a while... Chapter 1 of my story. It's about my Oc running away with Itachi Uchiha and becoming part of the Akatsuki. i don't own naruto, Just love it lots!
1. Chapter 1

Blaming Me…

"Look, if you don't stop acting like a moron, I'm going to have to put you on probation." With those words Itachi walked out of the room with a slight smirk on his face. Everyone knew Itachi was slightly jealous of the Hyuuga. She had become captain when she was 11, and Itachi didn't until he was 13. But the village felt more comfortable with a boy as the Captain. So essentially, he replaced her.

"If you don't stop acting like a moron…blah, blah, blah," Kiyoko said in a mocking tone. She seemed to hate the fact that Itachi had taken her position, not that anyone could blame her.

Tsunaka turned and walked out of the room. Kiyoko wasn't happy with her older cousin. She didn't understand how she could take Itachi's side. Itachi had never done anything nice to her, so she thought that perhaps her older cousin liked him. It made sense…. she supposed.

"I bet she likes him. They're almost the same age…. I think she's a few years older than him though. Because…um…I'm pretty sure Itachi's 13…. and I'm 12…since yesterday. But Tsunaka…she's 3 years older than me? Maybe…so that would make her 15…."

Kiyoko was doing no more but confusing herself as she thought aloud. _"I really shouldn't keep thinking aloud… it makes much more sense when I think in my head."_ Kiyoko thought to herself.

"You know," the deep sinful voice that filled the room, "if you keep doing that when no ones around…they're going to start saying you're crazy." Kiyoko instantly flipped around and glared at the mercury eyed boy.

"What do you want?" she snapped with an unpleasant glare. Itachi rolled his eyes and sat next to her.

"You still haven't figured it out?" he asked smirking slightly. He was avoiding looking at her; only because he knew if he did she would probably give him a sharp Byakugan glare.

"Stop avoiding my question Uchiha!" Kiyoko snapped at him with a nice kick in the jaw.

"Ouch, don't forget that I can bench your ass!" He snapped back. "And I'm not avoiding your question, you know the answer, I can't leave until everyone's gone. You're the one avoiding my question." Kiyoko looked down to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knee. She hated it, the bond they shared, his trust in her, and her trust in him. But knowing her past, it was understandable. Her parents never paid attention to her, so naturally she loved the trust he gave her, but it was a curse. She was the youngest, and not to mention, she was just weird. When she was born, she wasn't anything like a Hyuuga. She had white hair, and black eyes, not the usual black hair and purple eyes. So she was pushed to the back of their minds, she stood alone.

"I don't mind that you're clueless," Itachi said. He stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall.

"Ha, I find that hard to believe," Kiyoko said standing up and adjusting her skirt. Every time Itachi was around she seemed to make it just a little shorter, but she did it when she knew he wasn't looking.

"What? I'm telling you the truth." He walked over to her. When he stood in front of her he stood a few inches taller, at least three. She avoided eye contact with him,

"Fine then, prove it," she said smiling at him and looking up into his dark eyes.

"Fine," he said leaning in closer to her, "I will," at the very second that he was only an inch from her face, her turned around. Kiyoko's face was red all the way to the back of her ears. Itachi's eyes were closed when he flipped back around, and stayed closed as he walked out of the room,

"Get ready," he said smiling lightly. She stood complete motionless, not sure what to do. That had been the second time Itachi had been so close to her face. The other occurred when he was on a mission with her.

It was about 2 months earlier; Kiyoko had already been the Captain of the Anbu, and Itachi had just become her partner. The mission was for them to travel to the Mist village and obtain as much information on the Seven Swords Men as possible. Itachi started to say his opinion about what she was doing; and what he thought they should be doing, unknowingly.

"_I don't care if you're my partner! Stop giving orders Uchiha!" Kiyoko said pushing her face to Itachi's. He kept a straight face, _

"_I think you need to take a chill pill," he started pushing his face closer to hers. It was only the two of them, so it wasn't too much of a big deal for them to argue. _

"_I think you need to stop telling me what to do! You're not Captain yet!" _

"_Kiyoko," he said with a soft voice, he placed his hand on the back of her neck. Her eyes grew wide when he pulled her forward and whispered in her ear,_

"_Stop acting like you know everything, I'm a lot smarter than you think. Now then, settle your quivers, and let me do what needs to be done." He held his face next to hers for a few seconds before releasing her and pulling back. _

"_N…no. Itachi, I understand what you're saying we should do, but −" _

"_But nothing then, you just don't want to face the fact that my plans better," he said rising to a standing position in the tree._

"_That's not it, why does everything have to be about you?!" At this point Itachi had his Sharingan on. _

"_It's not, it's about us helping the Leaf village!" That was the first time she had ever heard Itachi yell, and frankly, she liked it. _

"_You hate the village, why would you help it?! If it is to help, PROVE IT!" she snapped back. Itachi's eyes were shaking with anger, and fear. _

"_If you want me to prove it, then you have to trust me! We can't do it your way!" _

"_Why not Uchiha!?" _

"_Stop calling me that!" _

"_Make me!" They were both starting to lose control of themselves. Itachi grabbed the back of her neck again and pulled her forward, once again placing his mouth next to her ear,_

"_Kiyoko, be a good girl and trust me…." she lost it, when he said that she couldn't help but to say yes. She knew she didn't want to, but she did. _

"_Fine," she closed her eyes, and sighed heavily with anger. Itachi smirked playfully, as if saying "Yay, I win." Kiyoko wasn't going to give in that easily. She grabbed his hand just as he tried to leave, and did the same thing to him that he had done to her,_

"_Itachi, you owe me now," she let go of him and pushed him out of the tree…_

Kiyoko grabbed her bag and started to walk home. On her way, she came across Itachi and his family, well his mother and brother. So she decided to hide behind a wall and listen to them.

"Hello Sasuke," Itachi said to his younger seven-year-old brother.

"Hi Nii-san," Sasuke said smiling largely. His mother was holding his hand and a bag of food. Kiyoko felt and heard her stomach growl. Itachi must have heard her too, because he looked to the wall she was standing by out of the corner of his eye.

"So Itachi, who was that girl that came out after Sasuke and I picked you up?" His mother asked.

"Oh, that was Kiyoko, she was the old Captain. She's a very intelligent and strong person." He replied. Sasuke was grabbing for his hand and making funny noises. Kiyoko backed away from the wall a little and smiled thinking that he actually cared.

"Actually, I was wondering," Itachi started, "I was wondering, if she could eat over tonight?" His mother pulled Sasuke away from him and nodded.

"Of course she can! Why don't you go get her right now, Sasuke and I will wait for you at home." She said as she walked away with his younger brother.

"Hello Kiyoko," Itachi started with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh, um…. Hi Itachi…" Kiyoko scuffed her foot and waited for Itachi to say something.

"I was wondering if you would come over for dinner tonight, after all your stomach claims that you're hungry."

"Um, you know I think I was supposed to eat with my cousins today," Kiyoko said starting to walk away. Itachi grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him,

"Well, too bad." He proceeded to pull her forward. And nearly drug her to his house. Of course him being the son of Lord Uchiha, people watched in confusion, and started to snicker.

"Just ignore all of the insecure idiots," he said walking into his house with her.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted running forward and giving his brother a hug. Itachi bent down and picked Sasuke up.

"Sasuke, I'd like you to meet the old captain of the AMBU, Kiyoko Hyuuga." Itachi set him down and Sasuke bowed in respect to her, and she returned the gesture.

"Hello Sasuke," she said with a smile. Itachi grabbed her hand and pulled her along to his room.

"Just ignore my family…. please," he said with a light smile.

"So why did you want me to come over?" Kiyoko asked sitting on his floor.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to…. does it matter why I wanted you to? Don't get me wrong or anything − but any other girl would've loved to stay for dinner at an Uchiha's…"

"Well Itachi…you must remember, my family, is one of your enemies. Hyuuga's and Uchiha's have never gotten along, you should know that."

"Well, yes I do know that, but −"

"Then why did you ask?" Kiyoko said. Itachi looked down and let his bangs fall into his face. Even through the rest of the night, he never answered.

"Dinner time!" His mother called down the long hall. He stood and held his hand out. She stared at it a moment before wrapping her fingers around his. The two made their way down the hall and to the dining area.

"So Itachi, who is this girl you've brought along with you to out table tonight?" Itachi's father asked giving him a stern look.

"Um, this is Kiyoko," He said lowering his head to his father. Lord Uchiha lifted his eyebrow in question,

"Does this…Kiyoko, have a last name?" Itachi stopped and scrambled for a name to choose.

"My name, Lord Uchiha, is Kiyoko Hyuuga," she lowered her head as she introduced herself.

"Itachi, a word?" Lord Uchiha said standing in anger. Itachi slowly rose and followed his father.

"What is wrong with you? Bringing a Hyuuga into this household I can't believe you!"

"But Father, it isn't like that! She's not the same, look at her for Gods sake! Look!" He shouted pointing at the now confused and ashamed Kiyoko. She was using every ounce of her might not to be affected by Itachi's Father, but she was losing the battle.

"Itachi, I am looking, and you know what I see? I see a girl who is going to side track you from your training!"

"Yes Father and you know what mom was, the same fucking thing!" Itachi snapped back.

"Watch your mouth Itachi!" His father's voice remained stern and steady. Itachi glared at him and quickly turned his attention to Kiyoko. She had jumped from the table and ran out the door. Now she was running across the street, trying to escape the fact that no matter where she went, someone still didn't want her.

"Kiyoko, wait!" Itachi shouted at her. She ignored him and continued her cold journey down the street, the empty street, that street that had always been full of people who had closed her out.

"Mother, why didn't you stop her?" Itachi asked in an angered tone.

"I tried, but she pulled away," His mother said feeling useless. Itachi snapped a glare and walked out. His life wasn't going in too good of a direction either. He had just murdered his best friend, and the Uchiha clan knew. Kiyoko was his only hope for even staying alive, and now because of his family, she left. He wasn't taking that too lightly…a few minutes later, Itachi was forced into his room, his Mother put his brother to bed, and his parents went to their room. And Itachi sat alone on his bed, planning on how he would kill them. After all, that's what the village wanted.


	2. Blaming Me Chapter 2 Eyes closed

Blaming Me

Chapter 2

Kiyoko sat alone in her room, locking her parents out. The only time they ever seemed to care about her was when she locked herself in her room. Any other time when she had something to say, they ignored her…. sadly the only one who listened was her uncle, Lord Hyuuga, and when he did, it was only for a few minutes…but to her, it felt like hours.

"What's going on?" She heard his voice ask. Her father was pounding on the door and her mother was yelling for her to open it.

"Lord Hyuuga, she came home crying again…. We're trying to get her to come out…." Her father replied.

"Well did you ever think that maybe if you didn't ignore her so much that maybe she would talk to you?"

"Um, no sir, it didn't…." Her father turned and started to walk down the hallway to her crying young brother.

"Kiyoko, please open the door," Lord Hyuuga pleaded to her. She threw a kunai at it and screamed loudly,

"GO AWAY!" Lord Hyuuga sighed heavily and opened the door with a jutsu.

"Kiyoko, are you alright?" He asked sitting next to her. Her white hair was fluttered in her face; the make up her mother spent nearly an hour on was smeared like a clowns.

"Do I look alright? Do I… do I?!" she asked smacking her fist on the bed. Lord Hyuuga shook his head and gave her a hug. He didn't have to say anything, and he knew that. As long as she knew someone cared she was hurt, no matter when, she would be fine. Time passed slowly, it felt like hours to her, but soon Kiyoko fell asleep on Lord Hyuuga's shoulder. He laid her on her bed and left her room.

The next day Kiyoko stayed in bed, thinking about leaving the Hyuuga clan, and possibly joining the Akatsuki. So as she thought all alone in her bed, Itachi was out, preparing to kill his family. The day went by slowly, Itachi was losing his cool, he wanted to do it, and soon. Sasuke was on his way home, and Itachi had done it, the only one he left alive was Sasuke, and himself….

"Odd, I thought they would be stronger than that…" He said to himself with a hurt frown. At the same time Kiyoko was in her room, cutting her long white hair to her shoulders, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her little brother was in his room with the parents not wondering a thing about her. She grabbed the scissors and threw them into the wall. She created a small bag, filled it with food, a few jugs of water, and some more clothes.

"They don't love me…. then why the hell am I still here?" She screamed. She put the bag on her back after rapping a cloak around herself. Standing slowly, she stepped out her window and jumped down, running as fast as she could, her tears leaving her trace in only the wind…Her screams being echoed…her pain being felt…her hope being destroyed…her only friend understanding why she left…and she not knowing that at that very moment, Itachi was doing the same. Running…. and screaming…hiding from what he had just done, and feeling used.

Kiyoko closed her eyes, letting one more tear fall…. and when she opened them, they became a piercing golden color…. finally she allowed her curse to take control, she let the true her, that only two people had ever seen, come out….

The being she was created into by her parents, the thing they wanted to use for their own good. A creature with white hair, sharp fangs, wings that reached higher than the sky, a body that looked as if it was covered with tar, but looked as soft as silk. Her skin tinted to a pale white, and yet a dark black. She had eyes that seemed to flame with anger and rage but had the glisten of gold. Her lips purple, as if she had been frozen once…. and above all others…the curse-mark itself.

It looked like veins, as if her blood had been infected and she was dying. It had been placed of the left side of her neck, and crept across it, like a spider web. Then traveled up the right side of her face, leaving nothing but lines, lines that told everyone she was not the same. She was not as everyone else, she had something no one else had, she had been pushed out, and away…. and by her own family. She had one friend; only one, one that meant the world to her, the one that took her place, but the one that listened to what she had to say. Her only friend, the only one that had ever helped her, the only one that she had shown the true her to, the only one she wanted to stay with. The one she knew from when she was a baby, but always seemed to argue with, just to hear their voice.

Her true friend…. her one and only…. the one that would stand by her side, and defend her no matter what, and now…she was running from that friend…

All night she ran, she ran as fast as she could, pulling her wings along and ripping them at points, trying so hard to get away from the world. And at the same time, Itachi ran, only a few miles away from her tearing along just the same as she did. He carried himself, farther and farther, screaming in his head not to look back. He ran, so fast, trying to escape his thoughts…and failing. And yet, they both thought the same thoughts,

"I left, I left…why did I leave…. Kiyoko…I left her."

"I left, I left…why did I leave…. Itachi….I left him."

And so they ran, and ran, and finally, their legs gave out on them, and they were only one hundred feet apart. But too exhausted to move, so they thought. Kiyoko looked to her right, as Itachi looked to his left, to find his friend, lying on the ground wounded, but somehow smiling.

"Ki− Kiyoko…." He said breathing heavily. She smiled at him and forced herself to crawl towards him.

"I…. I'm running…. away," she said falling down about fifty feet from him.

"W…why?" Itachi asked inching towards her. She kept her head down, and tried to muster the strength to answer.

"I, I couldn't take it there anymore…no one likes the true me…" Itachi lied next to her, smiling up at the sky. She slowly turned her head and reached for something in her bag…then slowly placed it in his mouth.

"Eat it," she said tiredly. It was her last one, but she didn't want him to know that. It was a vitamin ball, meant to give energy to those in need of it. Itachi swallowed it and made a funny face, causing Kiyoko to giggle. She used all of her lasting strength to roll over and face the opposite direction of Itachi. As soon as she did, she started to transform back into her human form, and when making that change, she became bare skin. And Itachi knew this very well…. from a previous accident.

A year before this happened, she had shown Itachi her curse, and didn't know how to control it as well. _It was a cloudy night, raining lightly. And she was with Itachi in a tree house, arguing with him as usual. He was saying that what she was couldn't be as bad as him…and she wanted to prove to him she wasn't something to like. So she transformed into her curse, to show her only friend something that everyone else had run from. And he didn't do anything but stand still and stare at what he thought was an amazing beauty, but was to shy to say. With his unspoken words, Kiyoko thought he hated it, and started to cry, slowly coming out of it, not realizing she was standing in front of the boy she had liked for years…. without any clothing. And Itachi…. knowing he shouldn't look took a step towards her…. revealing that he didn't care she wasn't completely human…_

"_Kiyoko," he said with a slight laugh, he sat up and pulled his cloak off, raping it around her. The "Her" that was his new best friend, the "Her" that had shown him many things he probably never wanted to see…. She had shown him the side of a girl, that could confuse you, and make everything make sense all at the same time. She could smile and make him stop dead to roll his eyes. She was simply cheerful even though she had a terrible life, and he was always so quiet, and laid-back, though his life was great. He couldn't help but laugh at her silly mistakes at times. _

He picked her up and started to carry her. Itachi walked with her for about fifteen more miles and ran into what he had been looking for, the Akatsuki.

Itachi and Kiyoko sat alone in the room Pein had given the two.

"I'm sure she'll show you when she awakes," Itachi said smiling lightly at the sleeping Kiyoko. To join the Akatsuki you had to have something odd about you…. Zetsu for example, had a Venus Fly Trap on his shoulders. Kisame, had sharkskin, Sasori was a puppet; Deidara had mouths on his hands, and yet still many odd traits to come.

"She better, or you may never see her again Itachi," Pein said slowly leaving the room..

"What's −" Pein slammed the door before Itachi had the chance to answer him.

"That asshole," he said glaring through the wall. A tall blue colored man entered the room and smirked at the young Itachi.

"You'll get used to him. So who's the girl?" he asked Itachi as he tapped Kiyoko with his sword.

"I bet I will…" Itachi replied giving an evil look to the blue man.

"I'm Kisame, and I'm going to be your partner, along with her…." Kisame's voice trailed off as he left the room. Kiyoko opened her eyes slowly, and yawned.

"How long have I been out?" She asked looking to Itachi and sitting up.

"Um….a few hours…Well actually, you've been put for at least 4 hours; but you needed the rest." He said taking his cloak off. He sat next to her, explaining about the leader, and how he wanted to see her curse, otherwise she would have to leave the Akatsuki.

So she did as Itachi told her. She showed Pein her curse, and he let her in to the Akatsuki. At times they felt bad but they knew what they did was wrong, and they didn't exactly care. For the entire first year of working with the Akatsuki they did nothing more than train, train, and train. Pein wanted to make sure that they were ready for anything that came to them.

Kiyoko and Itachi were sent to the forest 3 months after they had arrived. Pein told them he wanted them to stay out there as long as they could.

"What all should we bring Itachi?" Kiyoko asked him standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Nothing but out weapons and the clothing on our backs." With that he turned and walked out, and Kiyoko soon followed.. He stopped suddenly and turned to face her.

"Kiyoko," he looked back at her from the corner of his eyes. Her head flew up waiting for his remark.

"You left the door open," He looked forward again and started walking as she ran back and closed the door. (Oh, and here I was thinking it was important. XD)

"Hurry up."

Kiyoko and Itachi finally made their way into the deepest part of the forest; she didn't want to admit it, but Kiyoko was slightly scared. She closed her eyes and yawned slightly, when she opened them she found Itachi standing in front of her with Sharingan on. Whatever style he had on was one she had never seen before. She looked at it and instantly blacked out.

"Heh, I think I like this." Itachi said setting up their campsite. He made a house in no time. Not an intricate house, but a livable one. It seemed to be fairly large, about twenty feet by thirty feet. He set Kiyoko inside on a bed he quickly threw together, made out of leafs covered with a cloak.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Kiyoko asked Itachi as she woke up.

"I knocked you out for a little while. I needed you out of my way. It worked didn't it? Yes, see I know what I'm doing." He sat down on the cold wet ground.

"There's no floor," She looked down and found nothing but dirt.

"Sorry, I was too busy making sure your skinny ass had a bed."

"Hey I didn't ask you to do this for me Itachi, but thank you very much." She plastered a smile across her face. Itachi closed his eyes allowing the Sharingan to turn off. Kiyoko bit her skin giving off an aroma that caused Itachi to fall asleep.

"And just like you, I have my ways of getting you to sleep." Kiyoko went outside and gathered a large amount of wood. She sat in the center of the hut allowing her wings to come out. She pulled off some of the tar like material "tarred" the sticks together. Getting them so close that there was so way anything but air and water could get through. She went back outside and gathered more straw and leaf like material stuffing it on top of the creation. She took some of the giant leafs outside and put them on to the top of the stuffing; creating a bed large enough for her and Itachi. For the last time she went outside grabbing leafs the size she was. When she came back in she laid them on the floor and made sure they were stuck down with the tar material. She walked over to Itachi and flapped a wing in his face causing him to start regaining consciousness.

"What the hell did you do?" He asked looking around the hut in surprise.

"Kiyoko," Itachi surprised the young dazed girl. He sat next to her and lifted his eyebrow in question.

"Yes Itachi-san?" She looked over to him with her bright Golden eyes, which startled Itachi quite a bit. He wasn't used to seeing her partly in her curse form.

"What's up with the Eyes?" He asked turning his Sharingan on.

"So you are afraid of me, I had a feeling you were." She looked to the ground letting her eyes go back to their blackish color.

"No…. It's…. just…. that, uh…." Itachi struggled with the words he was hoping to use to prove to Kiyoko that he wasn't afraid of her.

"Itachi, it's okay. Really, I'm a monster," she smiled at him, "really its okay." She stood up and walked off, leaving Itachi sitting there.

Kiyoko sat cross-legged on her bed sketching a picture of her and her family together. Sasori was in the room staring at her silently.

"So, are you going to do anything for Itachi's birthday?" He asked her in a low tone.

"I was thinking about it," she sighed slightly. Sasori looked around the room, then slowly walked out.

Kiyoko looked at the door he walked through in confusion of the reason he was there. She sighed heavily as she stood and walked to the kitchen. Opening the cupboards she found barely anything to make a cake, but some how she pulled it off.

Itachi didn't know what was going on, Kisame walked up to him, wrapped a blindfold around his eyes, and carried him off. He wasn't too worried since he knew Kisame, and well he didn't really care.


	3. Blaming Me Chapter 3 Hurting Alone

Blaming Me

Chapter 3

"Well Happy 15th Itachi-san," Kiyoko said undoing his blindfold. She had spent three hours on perfecting his birthday cake. And a lot of people came to the get together she had planned. Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Tobi, and Zetsu all attended.

"So you spent all that time on his cake huh," Deidara said to Kiyoko. She nodded in reply to him.

"You know from the way you look at him, I can guess a few things you would probably do to him…" Deidara said. Kiyoko looked at him in confusion and asked what he meant.

"I'm just saying that with the way you look at him…If I put a mask on…what would you do to me?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"I'd rather not answer that," Kiyoko said sliding over to the table where Itachi sat, who looked sad but somehow had a smile on his face.

"What was Deidara talking to you about?" Itachi asked pulling a chair out for her.

"Oh nothing important…he was just being his normal perverted self again…." She said smiling lightly at Itachi.

"Did he try something on you?" He asked looking suddenly angered.

"No, not at all. He just said something that's all, though it was something truly odd." She sat down in the chair, and hugged Itachi.

"Alright…good…. because if he did, I would've had to beat the shit out of him." Itachi was seemingly pissed. He had a very irritated look on his face, he held his fists closed; tightly. His eyes looked down sharply at the table, and his shoulders were pushed back, looking as if he were trying to hold himself back from doing something.

"Itachi, are you okay?" Kiyoko asked maneuvering her head in front of his, she looked him firmly in the eyes. His Sharingan did scare her fairly, but she wasn't about to let that affect her question.

"Leave me alone," he snapped sharply. He flashed a quick glare, then closed his eyes and walked off; knocking over the chair he was sitting in, in the process.

"I…tachi…." She let her hand that reached after him fall. She didn't know how to talk to him much these days, it seemed as if though the relationship they once had; died. The friendship the two had shared since they were young was as if it never existed.

"_Why can't I just tell her; I know why, because I'm not supposed to feel like this…though I know, I do… I can't tell her, no matter how badly I want to. I can never tell Kiyoko, how I feel. I just…can't…but I swear if Deidara tries to lay a hand on her, I'll kill him. No one will ever touch her… ever…_" Itachi thought to himself.

"You know, that girl of yours," Deidara started, "she's nice, way too sweet and kind for someone like you."

"Shut up Deidara," Itachi said clenching his fists, his muscles tightened at the sound of Deidara's voice.

"Why don't you try to make me?" Deidara asked in a ready-to-fight tone.

"I will if you really want me to." Itachi turned slightly so he could see Deidara better.

"Bring it on; I'd win against you easily!"

"You wish," Itachi said vanishing. He wasn't about to get caught fighting, or almost fighting with Deidara. Itachi knew he could win easily, but right now he didn't have the time to fight. He had to find away to tell Kiyoko without stating it straight out.

"_I wonder why Itachi left like that. Where did he go off? It couldn't have been too far, he knows if he leaves the ground that he'll get into trouble, which means he must still be around here right? Well even if that's true, I shouldn't go and pester him, should I? I know I want to tell him, I'm just afraid to…. What will happen if I do? Will it change the relationship I have with him? I hope it won't…whatever it is…. I've made my choice…"_

"What the − Aaaahhhh −"

"Kisame, did you hear that scream?" Itachi asked turning his head quickly to the side. Kisame shook his head back at Itachi who was now looking a little concerned.

"That's odd, I thought I heard…well a scream." Itachi said looking to Kisame.

"I didn't hear anything," Kisame went back to wrapping his sword. The room stayed silent for a few minutes before Deidara burst in through the door and started spouting off random things.

"SASORI-DONO IS GAY!" he said running around the room with Sasori's arms. Sasori walked in the room slowly giving Deidara a look that said 'If you do anything to my arms, you're dead' and Deidara continued to run around with them; laughing hysterically.

"Deidara…Give me back my arms!" Sasori shouted as he snapped a glare at Deidara. Itachi stood completely still watching as the rain poured down the window, wondering what the sound was. Deidara stopped right in front of Itachi and gave him a playful smirk. Itachi lowered his head slightly, forming a glare directed right to him. Deidara leaned forward, placing one of his hands on Itachi's left shoulder.

"I know what happened," Deidara said sinfully. He pulled away gracefully, as if hovering. He smirked at Itachi as he left the house with Sasori. Itachi clenched his fists and let out a long angry noise. It wasn't really a word just a GRR.

"I swear on my families death – if he did anything to hurt Kiyoko I'll kill him…"

"Itachi – what are you talking about?" Kisame stood behind Itachi and stared at Itachi's reflection in the window. Itachi looked up at him with soft eyes,

"I heard her scream…"

"Who?"

"Kiyoko you idiot!" Itachi flipped around and grabbed Kisame by the collar of his cloak.

"Don't take it out on me Itachi. I didn't do anything. Go kill Deidara if anyone, everyone knows he's been after Kiyoko for years."

"What do you mean Kisame?"

"Ever since you and Kiyoko came to the Akatsuki Deidara has had his eye on Kiyoko. I figured you would've noticed. Apparently I was wrong. He kept saying how "it's so hot how she hates being protected by Itachi," and stupid shit like that."

"Damn it!" Itachi let go of Kisame's collar and threw a fist into the wall.

"You are going to try and find her… right? I mean after all you two are best friends…" Kisame said walking out of the house with smirk.

Itachi stood silently, listening to the tapping of the rain on the window. His body seemed frozen in place. He didn't blink, and it almost seemed as if he didn't breathe. His life had become one giant whirlwind of commotion and feeling he couldn't explain, and yet he understood them. His finger twitched. His eyes narrowed like that of a cat, stress lines became visible on his cheeks from grinding teeth. His eyes flashed crimson, and he disappeared.

"Why the hell did Deidara kidnap me?" Kiyoko stood chained to a wall by her wrists and ankles. Staring out at the blank room, cement walls, and a small wooden door, she noticed a table, but it was shadowed, making it too hard to see. She was not one to know one-handed jutsu's. So, she just stood there letting the cuffs dig into her wrists. Deep breaths were all she could do.

"Why… Itachi… where are you… didn't you hear me?" She let her head dangle. She gazed down at her feet. They were covered in dirt and blood. Deidara had taken a toll on her. Her left cheek appeared to be broken as well as some of her ribs. Blood drizzled out of the right corner of her mouth complimenting the purple bruises on her neck.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…" she started to sing. "You make me happy, when skies are gray…" A piercing creek came from the entrance to the room. The door opened slowly and Deidara walked in with an evil smile on his face.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Deidara leaned in close to her face.

"Tell me Deidara, is this all just to get back at Itachi?"

"Yea, pretty much." Deidara tightened the chains.

"Ow…"

"You don't know why though, do you Kiyoko?"

"No," She shook her head.

"I'm sure he would never tell you that. He knew… he always knew. I wanted him, but he took him away from me…"

"Who did Deidara?"

"Itachi! He stole the man I love away from me! Itachi said I could trust him, that I could be his friend. But no… he only wanted in to destroy me!"

"What are you talking about Deidara?" Kiyoko looked at him from behind her white, blood-covered hair.

"Sasori!" Deidara shouted in her ear. Her head jerked to the side.

"Huh?" She looked back over at him.

"Itachi stole Sasori from me. He said I could tell him anything and he wouldn't care. So I did. I told him I loved Sasori, and you know what he did? He turned around and had sex with him! He completely stabbed me in the back. True to say that I thought you were nice from the start, and I always wanted your attention, but it wasn't until then that I wanted to hurt Itachi and you!"

"You're going about this the wrong way Deidara!" Kiyoko shouted. "Itachi couldn't give a rat's ass about me! No one does, or ever has! I'm a worthless creature. I can't even call myself a human! You think by kidnapping me you're changing anything? If anything you're making your chances with Sasori worse."

"What do you know?" Deidara wrapped a strand of chains around her neck. He wrapped the ends around his hands and pulled them tightly. She clenched her teeth,

"I don't know which is worse, the actual choking or the pain form the bruises." She laughed.

"How can you still laugh? Stop that!" Deidara tightened the chains.

"Why – am I irritating you?" Kiyoko smirked at Deidara. She cocked her head from side to side as if listening to music. She opened her mouth, "I can do this all day" it was only a whisper. Deidara glared at her and yanked on the chains. "That's not enough…" She started to cough. The door burst open. A crimson-eyed Itachi stood staring at Deidara.

"Drop the chains." Blood dripped from Itachi's hand. He took a step closer to Deidara. Deidara tightened the chains again, and this time, their pointed edges began to pierce Kiyoko's neck. Her eyes began to water as she stared at Itachi,

"La, la, la… La, la, la…" She smiled at him.

"Kiyoko? Kiyoko… Kiyoko!" Itachi jerked towards her. Deidara tightened the chains. Kiyoko's eyes suddenly lost their happy glimmer. They began to tremble back and forth as she gasped for air.

"Stop it Deidara!" Itachi turned to Deidara with tears in his eyes. (O.o)

"Now you know how it feels to be so close to losing someone. You don't like it – do you? Neither did I." Deidara dropped the chains and walked out of the room hitting a switch on his way. Kiyoko fell into Itachi's arms. He unwound the chains from her neck. Blood dripped out from each puncture wound.

"Hi," Kiyoko forced a smile on her face. Itachi lifted her closer to his chest.

"Shhh."

"Itachi…thank you…"


End file.
